


Do As I Say

by frankiesin



Series: Brallencer Coffeeshop AU [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (they're not really undertones in this ngl), Alternate Universe, Dom!Spencer, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bossy Spencer, sub!Brendon, switch!Dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer, Dallon, and Brendon take a weekend vacation at a ski resort, and there's sex. </p><p>Or: no one writes for this ot3 any more and I've been having some NSFW feelings about bossy!Dom!Spencer and decided to write this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is eventually going to be a part of a coffeeshop AU and there's going to be plot and all that nonsense, but for now please enjoy 5000 words of porn with a little fluff at the beginning.
> 
> In all honesty, I meant for this to be a fluffy poly drabble where they cuddle and get dinner. The porn just happened.

“This was a dumb idea.” Brendon said, burrowing his face under Spencer’s arm. Dallon turned around from where he was trying to get the fireplace to turn on. “It was your idea.”

 

“I didn’t realise it would be this cold.” Brendon pouted back, and Spencer ran his hand through Brendon’s damp hair. Brendon shivered. “Or that I’d fall on my fucking face.”

 

“That was kind of funny, though.” Spencer said, “you know, once we realised you weren’t dead.”

 

“Thanks, Spence.” Brendon said, burrowing more. It had been Brendon’s idea to take a weekend off and try skiing in the Rocky Mountains, now that they were living together in Denver. In an actual house with a mortgage and everything. Brendon was adulting, and he wanted to celebrate with his boyfriends. He thought that going out and getting a little condo by a ski resort would be fun.

 

It had been fun, until Brendon’s ego got the better of him and he decided to go down a blue slope at high speed. One of his skis got caught in the powder and he had fallen face first into the snow. The snow had gotten everywhere, even in his jacket, and he’d been shivering for the next twenty minutes until the three of them got back to the base to store their skis overnight. 

 

At least it had been near the end of their first day. At least Brendon hadn’t ruined everything by being an idiot.

 

Dallon figured out how to start the fire without burning himself, and retreated back to the little sofa that Spencer and Brendon were already cuddling on. He pulled up one side of the blanket and settled in on the other side of Brendon, kissing the top of Brendon’s head. “Don’t worry, Brendon, we’ll warm you up.”

 

“Good, because I’m going to die of hyperthermia.” Brendon said. “Or hypothermia, whichever one is the really cold thing.”

 

“I think it’s hypothermia.” Dallon said. Brendon shrugged his shoulders, regretting the movement when the blanket started to slip off. Spencer reached out and pulled it back up over Brendon’s shoulders. Dallon wrapped a hand around Brendon’s waist, pulling himself closer to the two of them. He rested his head on top of Brendon’s. “So, once you get warmed up, what do you want to do with our free time.”

 

“I want a shower.” Brendon said. “And then we should probably find something to eat because I’m fucking hungry and nowhere around here does reservations.”

 

“Alright.” Dallon said, and Brendon could feel his chest rumbling when he spoke. “Let us know when you’re ready to get a shower.”

 

“You and I should probably shower too, Dal.” Spencer said, still playing with a short piece of Brendon’s hair. Brendon closed his eyes and tried not to shiver too visibly. Spencer and Dallon were warm, and the blanket was warm and the whole condo was pretty warm. Brendon was just an idiot who didn’t know how to zip up a winter coat so that the snow couldn’t get in. He moved his head so that his nose was against Spencer’s neck. “You guys put my jacket somewhere where it could dry, right? Because if we’re leaving the condo I need a jacket. Or five.”

 

Spencer laughed into Brendon’s hair, and kissed him. “Yeah, we did. Don’t worry.”

 

“Okay, good.” Brendon said, nuzzling Spencer’s neck. Dallon’s hand slipped under Brendon’s shirt, warm against his stomach. Brendon let out a small gasp, and Dallon started to move his hand away. Brendon stopped him. “No, it’s okay. You’re warm.”

 

“That’s the goal.” Dallon said. The three of them sat there, wrapped up in each other and warm, until Brendon started feeling restless. He wiggled down further into the blanket so that only his eyes were visible above the fabric. “I’m gonna shower, I think I’m warm enough now.”

 

“Alright.” Spencer said. “I’ll figure out where we’re having dinner.”

 

“Thanks,” Brendon said, leaning his head back so that Spencer and Dallon could lean down and kiss him, in turn. When he got up, he brought the blanket with him, wrapping it around his shoulders like it was a cape. He grabbed a change of clothes from the bedroom and headed to the shower, leaving the blanket in a pile outside the bathroom door. He stripped down to nothing, shivering a little until the steam of the shower warmed up the room, and then stepped in. The water was almost uncomfortably hot, but Brendon didn’t mind.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he spent in there, occasionally turning up the water heat so that it was burning him a little while he rinsed off. He got out, towelled off, and put on his change of clothes. Dallon and Spencer were still on the couch, but Spencer had his phone out and Dallon was laying between Spencer’s legs. Spencer’s free hand was tangled in Dallon’s hair, and he was offering suggestions for food. 

 

Brendon leaned against the wall, brushing his dripping hair from his face. “I’m out. Who’s next?”

 

“Dallon, go.” Spencer said, raising his hand up so that Dallon could slip out from under him. Dallon sat up and got off of Spencer, kissing him before heading to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. Brendon leaned into the bedroom, an exaggerated pout on his face. “What, you’re not gonna kiss me?”

 

“Don’t be so needy.” Dallon said, but he leaned over Brendon and gave him a Spiderman kiss before nudging him out of the way to get into the bathroom. Brendon headed over to Spencer and took up Dallon’s place between Spencer’s legs. Spencer stroked Brendon’s hair lazily, offering up a few dinner possibilities. Brendon didn’t really have a preference, and he knew that Spencer liked making the decisions, so he let Spencer pick an Indian restaurant that was apparently three blocks from their condo. 

 

Spencer showered after Dallon, and put on one of Brendon’s beanies instead of blowdrying his hair. Brendon put on a beanie as well, and then the three of them grabbed their jackets and headed out, Spencer in the middle and Brendon with a hand in Spencer’s jacket pocket. 

 

Spencer, who apparently was unaffected by the cold, had his ungloved hands out and was reading out the menu for the restaurant while directing Dallon and Brendon. Dallon reached out and grabbed Spencer’s hand, holding onto him and rubbing his fingers. Despite the sidewalks having patches of snow and ice everywhere and the three of them having to move off to the side every few seconds so that they weren’t blocking the entire sidewalk, no one slipped and they got to the restaurant unscatched. 

 

They didn’t have to wait too long for a table, either, and were settled into a four person booth near the back. Spencer let Brendon and Dallon sit beside each other, sitting down on the other side and hooking his feet around each of their ankles. Brendon held Dallon’s hand on the table. “So, how long until someone thinks one of us is a third wheel?”

 

“And who’s gonna be called the third wheel?” Spencer asked. Dallon raised an eyebrow. “You, obviously. You’re on the other side of the table and Brendon’s holding my hand.”

 

“Brendon’s also looking at me like I’m the best thing that ever happened to him, and you and I have been together long enough that we’re basically married.” Spencer said. Brendon was about to say something about being their mistress, as a joke that would probably get Spencer to laugh and Dallon to look up at the ceiling like he wasn’t paid enough to deal with the two of them, but the waitress came up to the table then. She had a smile on her face that didn’t falter when she noticed Brendon and Dallon holding hands. 

 

“Are you three ready to order?” She asked. Spencer glanced across the table at Brendon and Dallon, both of whom nodded back at him. Spencer ordered for the three of them, partially a result of them all being together for so long, and partially because Dallon liked being told what to do and Brendon really liked not having control. In any situation.

 

It had taken them a while to get to the point where Spencer was comfortable making decisions for them outside of the bedroom, but now that he was, Brendon was really getting into it. 

 

It also made him want Spencer to order him around more in the privacy of their own home, but that wasn’t something he could just say over beers and masala. That could wait until they got back to the condo. 

 

They ate their dinner and talked about random shit, including an encounter Dallon had had with a ski school of small children who didn’t understand how to stop skiing without running into each other or their instructor. Brendon and Spencer had a few beers each, Dallon sticking with water and Dr. Pepper and letting Brendon lean his head on his shoulder. Spencer picked up the bill, since he’d chosen the place, and then they returned to their condo. Brendon leaned against Spencer the whole way back, trying to let Spencer know (without saying it out loud) that he was down for sex. 

 

Spencer knew, of course. He was just being an ass and not mentioning it to Dallon. He look off his jacket and Brendon’s beanie, stuffing the beanie into one of the arm holes before hanging it up. He sat down at the little kitchen table they had and started untying the laces of his boots. “Brendon, take everything off and kneel by the couch. Dallon, close the blinds. I want him to blow you, but neither of you are allowed to use your hands unless I say so.”

 

Brendon nodded and started taking everything off, which was harder now, considering that they were in the mountains in the middle of winter and Brendon was wearing a lot more than he usually did. Dallon closed the blinds and turned around, facing Spencer. Spencer kicked his shoes away from the table and looked up at Dallon. “Undress as much as you want. Brendon’s not putting anything on until we go out tomorrow, though.”

 

“Should Brendon undress me?” Dallon asked. Brendon was finally undressed, completely naked and settling himself on the carpet, his ass towards the fireplace so that he could see Spencer and Dallon. He had his hands on his ankles so he wouldn’t try to use them. He looked up at Spencer, eyes wide and wanting. Spencer nodded. “Yeah. Brendon, take Dallon’s pants off. No hands, though. Same to you, Dallon.”

 

Dallon nodded, and came over so that his crotch was in front of Brendon’s face. Brendon couldn’t really see Spencer from this angle, but it was okay because he was nosing at Dallon’s crotch through his jeans and he could feel Dallon’s erection. Brendon let out a whimper. He hadn’t been told he couldn’t make any noise, and until he was, he planned to make as much noise as possible. 

 

“Brendon, I can’t see you.” Spencer said. “Dallon, turn so I can see Brendon. I want to see what he looks like with your dick in his mouth.”

 

Brendon scooted around on his knees so that Spencer could see them both. Dallon’s hands twitched by his side, and Brendon knew that Dallon wanted to touch him, to grab him and pull him up and bite against his skin, mark him back up. He couldn’t, though, because Spencer had said no hands and there were rules. Brendon pressed his face to Dallon’s crotch, mouthing at his dick through the fabric. He knew he was teasing Dallon, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Brendon, stop teasing and use your mouth for what it’s made for.” Spencer said, sharply, sounding closer than he had been before. Brendon opened his eyes and looked up through his lashes to see Spencer pressed up behind Dallon, leaning his head back and tugging gently on Dallon’s hair. Spencer noticed Brendon watching. “He tried to use his hands, because you were taking so long. You know how Dallon is when you’re a tease. I had to distract him somehow.”

 

Dallon clenched his jaw and let out a small noise when Spencer yanked on his hair, and his hands twitched by his sides. Spencer pressed a kiss to Dallon’s exposed neck. “Look at what you’re doing, Brendon, by being such a dirty tease. If you take much longer, Dallon’s going to forget all about you down there.”

 

Brendon leaned forward, licking at Dallon’s zipper until he caught the pull between his teeth, and then he pulled it down. He could smell Dallon down here, and he let out a choked moan, thinking about what it would be like if Dallon came on his face instead of down his throat. If Spencer would come on his face too, make him feel extra dirty. He grabbed the top of Dallon’s jeans between his teeth, pulling at the fabric until the button popped open and Brendon could just pull them down with his mouth. He nosed at Dallon’s dick through his underwear. Dallon was already wet and leaking, and Brendon knew part of that was because Spencer was pulling at Dallon’s hair. 

 

Dallon had a thing for his hair being pulled. He also had a thing for pulling people’s (or at least Brendon’s) hair while fucking their mouths. It was weird now, to see Dallon fighting the urge to grab Brendon, just because Spencer had said he couldn’t. Brendon wondered how Spencer was feeling, and how Dallon was feeling.

 

“Brendon,” Spencer said, sternly. “Do I have to slap you to keep you focused?”

 

“Please?” Brendon whimpered. Spencer stared down at him from over Dallon’s shoulder. Dallon’s shirt was half unbuttoned and one shoulder was bare. There were some bite marks scattered across it, but not as many as Brendon would get, if he were in Dallon’s position. Spencer reached around Dallon and grabbed the back of Brendon’s head, pushing him up against Dallon’s crotch. Brendon could feel Dallon’s dick twitch through the fabric, and he heard Dallon moan out, “Spence, please.”

 

“No, Dallon.” Spencer said. “We still have to go out again, but tomorrow night, you can bruise him as much as you want.”

 

Dallon’s hips jerked forward, and Brendon opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Dallon’s dick through the fabric. Spencer let go of his head and struck Brendon across the face. “Stop teasing him.”

 

Brendon nodded against Dallon’s dick, and leaned up to grab the waistband of Dallon’s briefs between his teeth. He pulled them away from Dallon and down, freeing Dallon’s dick easily. Dallon let out a growl, his hands tightening to fists at his side. Spencer tugged at his hair, kissing across his shoulders. “I know, but he can’t enjoy tomorrow with us if we hurt him now. You don’t want to leave Brendon all alone in the condo with no one to entertain him all day, do you? He’ll get needy, start misbehaving.”

 

Brendon licked up the underside of Dallon’s dick, and Dallon arched into the touch. Brendon thought he heard a soft, “fuck” from Spencer, but he was more concerned with trying to get as much of Dallon in his mouth as he could. Brendon was good at this, he knew how to suck dick. He knew how not to gag, or when to cough to make Dallon feel good. Spencer grabbed the back of Brendon’s head, forcing him to take more of Dallon into his mouth. Spencer was grinding his hips against Dallon’s bare ass, and Brendon had forgotten that he had a dick but seeing his boyfriends above him, both of them turned on and panting and desperate, reminded him that he had one and that it was hard and leaking. 

 

Brendon sucked at Dallon’s dick, letting Spencer and Dallon both work together to fuck his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the head, knowing it would get Dallon close, and hoping Dallon would be verbal enough to let Spencer know he was close. Dallon’s hips jerked forward, and Brendon almost choked on Dallon’s dick because Spencer and been pulling Brendon in at the same time. Brendon let out a moan around Dallon, gripping his ankles tighter because he was getting close too. 

 

“Spence, Spencer, fuck,” Dallon was saying, his head all the way back so that Brendon could only see Dallon’s neck, gleaming with sweat and glowing in the light of the kitchen. He was clenching and unclenching his hands at his side while Brendon continued to suck him off, not letting him get close enough to actually come. Dallon moaned, a high, airy noise. “I’m gonna, Brendon, oh my God, Brendon…”

 

“Come on his face.” Spencer said, pupils wide and focused on Brendon. Brendon leaned back, Dallon’s dick leaving his mouth with a soft pop and a trail of saliva dripping between them. Spencer kissed Dallon’s neck and let go of Brendon’s head to grab Dallon’s dick and jerk him off. Dallon was moaning now, gasps and whines and his hands itching to grab Brendon, or Spencer, or something that wasn’t air. It was one of the hottest things Brendon had seen, and he could kind of understand how Spencer got off on controlling the two of them. 

 

“Come on his face, Dal.” Spencer whispered. “Come now.”

 

Dallon let out a squeak, jerked his hips forward into Spencer’s fist, and came across Brendon’s nose and cheeks. Some of the cum dripped down Brendon’s nose and he stuck his nose out to catch it and lick it up. Dallon tasted better than Spencer, because Dallon wasn’t constantly drinking really strong coffee. 

 

Spencer turned Dallon around and kissed him, the two making out above Brendon while he was still at their crotch height. He had Dallon’s cum all over his face, and he could only sit there and wait until Spencer decided to do something other than kiss Dallon. Not that watching them make out while Dallon’s pants were around his thighs and Spencer had an obvious hard on wasn’t hot as fuck, but Brendon’s dick was starting to hurt from the lack of attention, and he just really wanted Spencer to do something.

 

Eventually, Spencer pulled away from Dallon, trailing his fingers down Dallon’s cheek. He looked Dallon up and down. “Go sit down. If watching me gets you turned on, you’re allowed to touch yourself, but nothing else.”

 

“Okay.” Dallon breathed. Spencer looked down to where Dallon’s pants were still around his thighs. “You can put those back on, too, but the shirt stays as is. I like it when you look debauched. It doesn’t happen often.”

 

Dallon nodded again, pulling his pants up but leaving his shirt rumpled and half undone, He sat on the edge of the couch, eyes on Brendon and his hands on his knees. Brendon winked. Dallon smiled back. “You look absolutely filthy, Bren.”

 

“I’m about to make it worse.” Spencer said, dropping to his knees in front of Brendon and turning Brendon’s face so that they were looking at each other. Spencer kissed Brendon, gently. “Pay attention to me. Don’t look at Dallon, or I won’t let you come. At all.”

 

Brendon let out a moan, holding his ankles tightly. Spencer grabbed Brendon’s dick and gave it a few quick thrusts. Not enough to give Brendon any kind of real relief, but Brendon didn’t care. He arched back, exposing his neck and chest, and whined. Spencer leaned in and nipped down Brendon’s neck, licking the few drops of Dallon’s cum that had landed on Brendon’s chest and collarbones. Spencer rubbed his face against Brendon’s neck. “You both taste so good. You know that, right? How good you taste?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Brendon said. He wanted more. He needed more. “Spencer, please.”

 

“Dallon wanted to hurt you, to bruise you up and make you feel it all tomorrow.” Spencer said. Dallon made a noise from the couch, and Brendon closed his eyes to keep from looking over at him. Spencer spread his hand out over Brendon’s stomach, gently pushing him back until Brendon lost his balance and fell onto his back, his hips and dick up in the air. Spencer knelt over him, hand still on Brendon’s stomach and giving Brendon’s body a look so heated that Brendon shivered. Spencer took Brendon’s wrists and moved his arms so that they were above his head. “No touching. I don’t want to have to tie you up, but I will if you don’t behave.”

 

Brendon nodded, holding onto his own wrist. He stretched out under Spencer, spreading his legs and lifting his hips. Spencer trailed his hands down Brendon’s stomach. “I almost let him, because you’re so pretty when you’re all bruised up. But, this weekend was your idea and I didn’t want you to miss it because you were too sore from Dallon and I.”

 

Spencer pressed his palms to the top of Brendon’s thighs and looked Brendon right in the eyes. He dug his fingernails into Brendon’s legs and then dragged his hands down Brendon’s legs, all the way to his knees. Brendon’s hips jerked up off the floor and he made a noise loud enough that the people next door to them had to have heard it. Dallon echoed him with a moan of his own, and Brendon had to close his eyes again so he wouldn’t look at Dallon. Spencer, still fully clothed, leaned over Brendon, pressing his warm hands against the fresh, angry red marks. He bit and sucked a hickey into the spot right under Brendon’s ear, and then said, “also, I was feeling selfish. I wanted to get a chance to make you fall apart like this, with my own hands. But I meant what I said, earlier. Dallon gets to wreck you tomorrow night. Considering how he looks now, you might not be able to walk right for a few days.”

 

Brendon let out a strangled moan at the thought, because he knew that two mornings from now--the morning after Dallon would get free reign of Brendon--they’d be driving back through the mountains to their place in Denver. Brendon would have to sit through a car ride with a sore ass and the results of a sexually frustrated Dallon. 

 

“Spencer, please,” Brendon whined. Spencer bit him, and ran his nails over the scratches again. “Use your words, Brendon. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Anything, please.” Brendon said, his voice cracking a little. “Please, fuck me. Please.”

 

“Turn over, get on your hands and knees, and don’t look at Dallon.” Spencer said, leaning back to let Brendon move. Brendon did as he was told, his legs shaking under him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, listening to the sounds that Dallon and Spencer were making behind him. Dallon was trying to be quiet, but Brendon was pretty sure he was touching himself, watching this. Brendon could hear Spencer taking his pants off, and the familiar pop of the lube being opened. 

 

Spencer didn’t give him any warning, just pushed a finger into Brendon’s asshole, holding Brendon’s hip with his free hand. He added another finger before Brendon could get too used to the first one, and it was just on the right side of too much at once. Brendon pushed his ass back into Spencer’s hand, digging his nails into the carpet. Spencer fingered him slowly, not touching Brendon’s prostrate even though Brendon knew that Spencer knew where it was. 

 

“So hot, Brendon, you have no idea.” Spencer said, and kissed Brendon’s lower back. Brendon let out a mewl, and heard Dallon let out a soft noise as well. Spencer pressed his hand down on Brendon’s back, between Brendon’s shoulder blades, so that Brendon was struggling to hold himself up. Brendon dropped his head, flexing his arms. Spencer leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck. “Good boy.”

 

Spencer then scratched his hand all the way down Brendon’s back, and Brendon moaned, loudly. Spencer made a noise, and pulled his fingers out of Brendon. Brendon mewled, pushing back against Spencer and feeling empty. Spencer grabbed Brendon’s hips, his fingers slippery with lube, and pressed his dick to Brendon’s hole. “Stay still. Don’t make me punish you.”

 

Brendon let out a whine and curled his fingers in around the carpet. His knees hurt, but he didn’t care. His thighs and his back were stinging from where Spencer had scratched him, and he wondered how long Spencer had had this planned, how long he’d gone without trimming his nails down short so that he could really leave marks on Brendon. 

 

Brendon stopped thinking, though, when Spencer pushed inside of him, agonisingly slow. He curled over on top of Brendon, kissing Brendon’s shoulder blades while balls deep inside of him. Brendon was leaking precum, and he knew that if Spencer touched him he would probably come. Spencer bit Brendon’s shoulder, holding on to the muscle with his teeth and he thrusted against Brendon, short, shallow thrusts that had Brendon arching his back to try and get more. Spencer scratched down Brendon’s side, and Brendon inhaled sharply. Spencer licked across the mark he’d just made on Brendon’s shoulder. “I said, stay still. You want to come, don’t you?”

 

Brendon nodded, and Spencer bit at the spot on his shoulder one more time before leaning back. He adjusted his grip on Brendon’s hips, pulling him up, and started thrusting for real, slamming into Brendon so that Brendon almost fell on his face. Brendon pushed his arms out in front of him, spreading his legs and ignoring how his thighs were throbbing from being on his knees for so long. Spencer dug his fingers into Brendon, sharp tendrils of pain shooting down Brendon’s body and straight to his dick. Brendon whined, his mouth open and his hands trying to grab onto something, anything. “Spencer, fuck. Please.”

 

“Come for me, Brendon.” Spencer said, his voice a low growl, and he reached around, cupping his hand around Brendon’s dick. “Come, now.”

 

Brendon did, coming over Spencer’s hand, his arms almost giving out. Spencer let go of Brendon’s dick, pulling out slowly and turning Brendon over onto his back. Brendon let himself be moved around, feeling like he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. He was on his back, his limbs loose and sore, and Spencer was moving forward, kneeling over his face and jerking off over him. Spencer looked down at Brendon. “I’m gonna come on your face, and then you’re going to let Dallon look at you properly before you wash it all off and go to bed. Understand?”

 

Brendon nodded eagerly, parting his lips slightly. It didn’t matter that Spencer tasted bitter, Brendon loved him and he’d take Spencer’s cum in his mouth any day. Spencer’s pace quickened, and he let out a choked, “Brendon, fuck” before coming across Brendon’s chin and neck. He stood over Brendon for a few moments, staring down at him, still looking turned on even though his dick was going soft. Spencer leaned down and kissed Brendon, slowly, one hand curling into Brendon’s hair. “So pretty, Brendon.”

 

Brendon just kissed Spencer back, too spent to do much else. Spencer leaned back on his heels and looked over at Dallon. “Alright, I’ll give you a few minutes with Brendon, and then I’ll help you out. But after that we’re going to bed.”

 

Brendon couldn’t see from the floor, but he was pretty sure Dallon nodded. Spencer got off of Brendon and told Brendon to go over and sit in Dallon’s lap, which Brendon did. Dallon’s eyes flicked over to Spencer, hand still on his dick even though Brendon was literally straddling him, Dallon’s and Spencer’s cum all over his face. Spencer kissed Dallon’s forehead. “You can touch him, Dal.”

 

“Thank God.” Dallon said, and grabbed Brendon’s face with both his hands, pulling Brendon in to kiss him roughly. Dallon was half-hard against Brendon’s thigh, and Brendon was over sensitive, moaning against Dallon’s mouth as Dallon ran his hands over the marks Spencer had left on Brendon. They made out on the couch, Brendon completely naked and Dallon mostly naked, with Spencer occasionally leaning in to touch Brendon where he knew Brendon was sensitive. Spencer pressed a kiss to the corner of Brendon’s jaw. “That’s enough, Brendon. Go clean up and get in bed. We’ll be there in a little bit.”

 

Brendon pulled back, reluctantly, and Dallon dropped his hands from where he’d been holding onto Brendon. Brendon headed to the bathroom as Spencer started Dallon what to do, and when he saw himself in the mirror he smiled. He looked fucking filthy. There were bitemarks and hickeys on his shoulders, his lips were bruised from where Dallon had bit at them, and of course, there was the cum all over him. Brendon turned the faucet on, grabbing a washcloth and getting it damp. He rinsed the cum off of his face and then buried his face in a towel for a few seconds to get himself dry. By the time he was finished in the bathroom, he could hear Dallon moaning against Spencer, and Spencer’s voice telling Dallon how beautiful he was, how good he looked when he fell apart. 

 

Brendon almost looked, but he didn’t. He was exhausted, both from the skiing and the sex, and now that he was calming down, he realised how cold he was. The bed, a king size in the center of the room, was warm and welcoming. Brendon climbed in, pulling the covers up to his chin and closing his eyes. He didn’t want to fall asleep until Spencer and Dallon joined him, though, because they were warm and they smelled good, even after sex when they were all sweaty and kind of gross. 

 

Spencer came in first, with Dallon right behind him. The two changed into pajamas, and Spencer crawled into bed behind Brendon, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling against his back. Dallon shut the lights off and then laid down on the other side of Brendon. Brendon loved being in the middle, with Spencer and Dallon spooned around him. Dallon pressed a kiss to Brendon’s forehead. “How’re you feeling, Bren?”

 

“Tired.” Brendon said, getting his feet in between Dallon’s legs. Dallon wrapped an arm around Brendon and Spencer both, because he was tall enough to do that. Brendon tucked his head under Dallon’s chin. “Good tired, though.”

 

“Good.” Dallon said, his voice muffled by Brendon’s hair. “I love you, both of you.”

 

“Love you too, Dal.” Spencer said. “Go to bed.”

 

“I love both of you.” Brendon said, because he wanted to and because it was true. He felt Spencer smiling against his back. “We know, Bren. Go to sleep.”

 

“Mm, ‘kay.” Brendon said, and because Spencer said it, he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> (Also, the actual, has-a-plot part of this is what I'm writing for the bandomminibang so it'll be out soon and then I'll make this a series instead of a random smut one-shot.


End file.
